Episode 4780 (7 January 2014)
A shocked Ian greets Jane, hurriedly stashing the engagement ring in a drawer. Jane’s explaining she was in London shopping just as Denise enters, surprised to see Jane. Bobby, Lucy and Peter are all delighted to see Jane. Awkward, Denise regrets she has to get back to the B&B and Ian leaves for Scarlett’s, insisting he has restaurant internet bloggers to prepare for, although Peter’s keen for him to stay. Jane agrees to hang around for a while, much to Bobby’s delight. Jane’s surprised to learn Peter’s moving out. Meanwhile, Wayne checks into the B&B and confides his relationship troubles to Denise over a drink. In Scarlett’s kitchen, Ian sits alone on the floor, staring into space. In the Beales’, Jane wonders if Denise shares Lucy and Peter’s worries about Ian, and sets out to find him, just missing Masood as he exits the cafe. Jane finds Ian in Scarlett’s and is surprised by the restaurant’s decor and name – it’s not very ‘Ian’. Jane admits Peter called her – Ian’s kids are worried about him. Ian tries to remain calm, gabbling that he’s in control, but soon breaks down as Jane puts her arm around him. Jane sits on the kitchen floor next to Ian and comforts him. Jane reveals she’s seeing someone – Iain, with an extra ‘i’. They discuss Ian’s relationship with Denise. Ian’s far from enthusiastic but tells Jane she’s good with the kids. Jane’s glad they’re both happy and leaves. After bidding Bobby goodbye, Jane tells Peter they must deal with their worries about Ian as a family – he must turn to Denise now, not her. Denise discovers the engagement ring stowed in a drawer. Meanwhile, Ian turns the internet bloggers away from Scarlett’s and races after Jane but is too late to stop her from driving away. Downcast, Ian returns home to find Denise waiting, the engagement ring on the table. Denise slips the ring on her finger and agrees to marry Ian. Mick tries to get Linda to talk about Johnny, but she stubbornly busies herself serving in the Vic. Fatboy and Dexter mock Billy for striking out with Tina; she comes to his aid and insists Billy could turn her - there’s more to him than meets the eye. Nancy’s irked when Dexter and Fatboy leer over Linda’s bum. Mick challenges Max to an arm wrestling match; when he’s not interested, he ropes in Dexter and Fatboy. Keen to impress Nancy, Dexter pleads Fatboy to let him win but Fatboy beats him easily. Alfie steps up next, and defeats Fatboy. Billy’s surprised when Dexter shakes his hand, Tina feigns oblivion. Shirley and Linda square up for an arm wrestle; Linda declares if she wins Shirley must move out, if Shirley wins she gets her job back. Nancy makes a comment about Linda and topless modelling; an excited Dexter and Fatboy conduct an internet search on their phones, with no luck. Alfie joins in. After a lengthy battle, Mick breaks up Shirley and Linda’s arm wrestle and declares a tie, insisting Shirley has her job back but must stop mouthing off at Linda. Masood’s disappointed in AJ when he declares he’s turning down the Assistant Garage Manager position. AJ doesn’t want to leave Walford but admits the job provides better money. Masood brings AJ a coin to decide – heads he stays, tails he goes. AJ tosses the coin. It’s heads but AJ tells Masood it’s tails – he’s going to Birmingham. Max wants Kirsty to sign their divorce papers, although she’s adamant their spark will be always be there and tries to flirt with Max but he insists they’re over. Max is surprised to see Jane, who informs him she saw Tanya at Christmas and she’s seeing someone. Max finds a drunk Kirsty in the Vic and leads her out. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes